Household and commercial appliances, for example stoves, ranges, dishwashers, refrigerators, clothes washers and dryers, and other appliances, are often installed into their surrounding environment. Some common measures of the installation of an appliance are the degree to which the appliance is level, the height of the appliance, and the ease of moving the appliance, for example during installation, maintenance, or cleaning.
The performance of many appliances can be affected if they are not level during operation. For example, an oven that is not level will often bake cakes that are also not level. The height of an appliance is also a factor during installation. For example, it may be advantageous to adjust the height of an appliance to match its surrounding cabinetry or countertop. Further, appliances are often heavy and awkwardly shaped. For example, it may be difficult to maneuver appliances during installation, especially into limited or confined spaces, and/or it may also be necessary to move appliances to allow maintenance and cleaning of the appliances themselves and the areas around the appliances.